Mixed Magic
by marcen12
Summary: How will Cho get back at Harry? With Hermione.


Mixed Magic

Hermione was alone in her room. She was bored. Harry, Ron and Neville were out for a drink. She totally disapproved of them drinking alcohol at one in the afternoon. Especially after that one time when they went a little too far and Harry ended up in bed with Goyle, making Malfoy cry. From that day on, Harry and Malfoy were no longer a couple.

Hermione was just studying on her bed. She knew that all of her subjects were well intact; it was just that she was so bored. She could study in her sleep and still get an A on her tests! In fact, she did just that two weeks ago! She sighed as she closed her books.

She was just about to drift off to sleep when the door opened. Hermione jumped only to see… Cho Chang.

"Cho!" Hermione said. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Ravenclaw?"

Cho shrugged. "Yea. But the girls in Ravenclaw are acting really weird. They just listen to some male singer named Lady Gaga and they won't stop having sex with each other."

Hermione sighed. "Yep. That sounded a lot like Harry and Malfoy. So what's up?"

Cho looked shocked. "Harry was with Malfoy?"

Hermione said, "Yes. It was all over the school. How did you not hear about this?"

Cho looked down at the floor. "I was too busy keeping the teachers away from the horny Ravenclaw girls; otherwise, they'd be expelled."

Hermione looked at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Cho shook her head. "There has to be a way to get back at Harry. I have an idea!"

And with that, she ran into a nearby closet. Hermione was puzzled.

_She is weird. _She thought. _What could she possibly do to get back at Harry?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the closet opened and Hermione was shocked at what was in it… Cho in a slutty schoolgirl outfit. Her skirt was way above her knees, showing a bit of her ass. She was licking a big lollipop. Her hair was in pigtails and her eyes had one word: Sex.

Hermione was shocked. _This is just like my dreams! I wanted to see this for real! _She thought. _I always wanted to see Cho like this! My own Asian schoolgirl. Yum._

Hermione always wanted to be in a room with Cho, who would dress like she was in a school for horny Asian girls. She could see why Harry kissed her but wondered why he didn't…go all the way.

Cho climbed on the bed and crawled toward her schoolmate. She proceeded to kiss her on the lips.

"I have a way to make Harry jealous and your wildest dreams come true." Cho licked Hermione's face.

She took one of Hermione's hands and licked her fingers.

"I want you to touch me." Cho threw away her lollipop and kissed her on the lips.

She than put Hermione's hand down her shirt, feeling down her breasts. Hermione's wanted more.

"Wait." Hermione took back her hand, making Cho show a sexy pouty face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I thought you wanted a sexy Asian schoolgirl."

"I do." And with that, Hermione shoved her Asian girl on her bed and sat on top of her, kissing her fully.

_I want her. _Cho thought. _She's better than any man I've ever been in. _

Hermione went down her. She opened Cho's shirt, revealing her white bra. She kissed her chest, with Chang getting off on it.

She went down to her stomach.

Finally, she reached her short skirt.

"Do it, Hermione." Cho groaned. "Please, just eat me."

Hermione smiled. "I think I'm just let you wait…"

Cho yelled. "FUCK ME! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME! I'M FUCKING WET FOR YOU! PLEASE! FUCK ME! MAKE ME YOURS!"

Hermione obeyed as she went down on her. Cho screwed profanity in another language, which made Hermione even hungrier for her.

_She tastes so good. _Hermione thought. _Oh my Voldemort. She's about to release._

Cho sighed as she came in Hermione's mouth. Hermione went up to Cho and kissed her. Cho spoke in another language, which translated to:

"I will be your Asian bitch any time."

And with that, Cho and Hermione lay down on the bed. Hermione put her hands under Cho's skirt and hugging her ass.

"I like when girls touch me there." Cho smiled.

And with that, the two girls drifted away into sleep, dreaming of doing this again.


End file.
